From The Outside
by theGIRLwhoREADStooMUCH
Summary: A story of one-shots all from an outside view, and all centering around our favorite couple Percy and Annabeth! Witness the ups and downs of their relationship and their high school lives from teenagers who just love to give you all of the gossip!
1. Tessa Reed

**AN: Hello fellow fanfictioners! It's good to be back in the Percy Jackson fandom; I have not written a good Percabeth story in almost a year! This story does not relate to any of the other stories that I have written in the past, so don't expect to hear from Harper of Eric or any of my other OCs. If you have time though you should check out my stories ****My Crazy Best Friend ****and ****What Just Happened**** because they are similar in the way that they are observations from outside points of view. So if you like this story go and read my other ones.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns everything... he refuses to share with me :(**

**Part One**

**Tessa P.o.V.**

Starting at a new high school in sophomore year was defiantly not what I wanted to do, especially not when the school I am now at is so different from the one I left back home. My dad works for this company... I'm not really sure what it is he does, but I know he is trying to work on ways to conserve energy or something like that.

Anyways, he was offered this great promotion where he would make a lot more money than he had been previously making and have his own office along with a prestigious title. The only stipulation was that we would have to move to New York. After many fights I was finally faced with the facts that I was going to be leaving my home, my extended family, and my friends, and be moving fifteen hours away, according to Google Maps.

It wasn't that I hated the idea of living in New York- in fact I was actually pretty excited about living in the "Big Apple." It was just that I was leaving behind everyone I care about, and would be leaving the house that I have lived in since I was born. Plus New York City is enormous, Madison is a pretty big city, but compared to New York it's practically the size of a pea.

So now here I am, standing in front of Goode High while everyone around me seems to be catching up with their friends and talking about their summers, I am left to awkwardly ask directions to the office from some random girl. She looks at me funny for a moment before telling me that its down the hall to the left of the library in a very clear Bronx accent. I realize as I find the office that she must have thought I sounded as weird as I thought she did. Great, just another thing to alienate me from everyone else here.

The two desks in the office are empty so I am left to stare awkwardly at the walls pretending to read all of the memos posted on there until someone finally comes in from the teachers lounge. The person is a woman probably mid-fifties, she looks kind of crabby.

"What do you need?" She asks looking me over. I am taken aback by the difference between her and the receptionist at my old school, Mrs. Nardi, she was always so polite. This woman reminds me once again that I am not in the cheese state any longer.

"I'm new here- can I get my schedule?"I ask.

"Name and year," she says curtly taking a seat at the computer at the foremost desk.

"Tessa Reed, and I'm a sophomore."

"Okay, this will just take a minute to load." Miss Dolon said, at least I think that was her name. It was the name one the name plate that was on the desk. The minute turned into five when the computer crashed and she had to go over to the other computer, log in, and put all of my information in again all the while grumbling about _the blasted budget not being put towards better_ computers. Finally my schedule was printed just as the bell rang.

This day just keeps getting worse for me...

"Do you have a map so I can find my way around?" I asked.

"Right there," she pointed to a whole stack of maps that were sitting on a small circular table. I thanked her awkwardly and then got the hell out of there as quickly as I could. My homeroom was also my English classroom so I quickly found my locker and through all of my stuff into it and grabbed my English book as well as my other materials. The room was on the second floor so I hurried up to Mr. Blofis' room and let out a small scream as I noticed the door was closed and locked so there was no way I could just sneak in. Reluctantly I knocked on the door and was let in by a man who I presumed was Mr. Blofis.

"Why are you late?" He asked bluntly.

"I'm new here, I had to go to the office and get my schedule, but the computer crashed and it took forever and then I had a little trouble finding the class," I explained as quickly as I could.

"In that case welcome to my class, I'm Mr. Blofis. And you are..." He said and stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Tessa Reed." I shook his hand awkwardly. I have always thought it was weird to shake adults hands.

"Okay then." He said to me and then turned to the rest of the class, about twenty or so kids who had been whispering to each other while the two of us were talking, "this is Tessa Reed. I hope you will always be very welcoming to her on her first day." I blushed as all of the stares of my classmates focused on me. Some were malicious, some calculating, but most were uninterested.

"You can take a seat by Percy." Mr. Blofis told me.

"Percy raise your hand." He ordered and a guy in the back row put his hand up. I practically raced to the back, but hopefully I managed to look casual about it. I dumped my stuff on the desk and sat down and started to listen to the usual beginning of the year expectations that all home room teachers babble on about. About five minutes later I was brought out of my inner boredom by a male voice.

"Your eye is twitching," The guy in the desk next to mine informed me, Percy I think his name was.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Your eye." He said pointing at my eye. "It's twitching."

"Oh," I replied awkwardly not sure how to respond to that.

"Don't worry first days are bad for everyone, you will be fine," Percy assured me kindly. It was then that I noticed just how cute my desk neighbor was. He had jet black hair that was very messy and a very toned body, well at least his arms and legs were, I would guess that the rest of him was as well. He was wearing a plain green shirt with a pair of long jean shorts. Percy just had seemed to have something about him that told me he was a pretty nice guy.

"Thanks." I said honestly. My mother had told me the same thing this morning, but it was nice to be assured by someone who was not the woman who gave birth to me.

"What is your next class?" He asked.

"English," I answered.

"Cool, me too." I didn't let it show, but I was happy to know I would have at least one more class with this hunk who actually talked to me.

"Percy, Tessa is there something that you would like to share with all of us?" Mr. Blofis asked and the rest of the class turned to look at us which made my whole face seem to feel like it was on fire. Percy though just chucked.

"Nope I was just telling Tessa here that she was lucky to have you as a teacher," Percy replied easily. Mr. Blofis just shook his head at him.

"I'm sure." He replied. "Knock it off Percy, don't think that just because you are my step-son that I will be cutting you any slack this year."

"I'm hurt that you would accuse me of lying, I was just telling Tessa here how understanding you are. You're making me look like a liar." Percy exclaimed dramatically putting his hand over his chest. "You've hurt me right here." He tapped his chest again.

"Perce your heart is on the other side of your body." Mr. Blofis said seriously, but he had a smile on his face. "Don't make me tell your mother about this."

"That was a low blow Paul." Percy said.

"I know- now pay attention." Mr. Blofis ordered before getting back into his talk. I was surprised that Percy was the teacher's step-son. He seemed like he was a class clown type. When homeroom and English classe were over Percy agreed to show me around for the rest of the day. We only had one other class together other than English and homeroom, but we did have lunch together.

At lunch I was surprised when Percy grabbed us a table at the very edge of the lunch room. I guess I had figured by all of the lustful looks that the girls in the halls all days had been shooting him that he was pretty popular. I was even more surprised that when I asked about it the cheerful attitude that Percy had had all morning seemed to fade.

"I was kind of a loner last year. My only friend last year, Rachel, went off to this private school this year." He replied tonelessly.

"She ditched you?" I asked

"She didn't want to, but her dad made her go." Percy explained.

"Well it stills sucks for you," I said.

"I guess, but I don't really care if the people at this stupid school like me or not, I have plenty of friends." He said seriously.

"Really?" I asked.

"Try not to sound so surprised Tessa. I have a group of friends that I go to a summer camp with every year." He informed me.

"I didn't mean to-" I started, but Percy cut me off.

"Don't worry I was just kidding around with you. I know that I do a pretty good job of pulling off the whole _happy to be left alone _thing, but that is just because last year all of these people had no problem picking on me because I was small and different."

"What do you mean?" I asked thinking back to the tons of people who had said hi to Percy all day.

"I grew like a foot over summer, and I actually gained some muscle, but last year I was just this skinny little freshman who had dyslexia and ADHD." He said, "people are much more accepting of people's flaws when they come in an attractive package."

"Yeah, I guess." I said awkwardly.

"So what are you going to do about all of these people who are hoping to become your new _BFF?" _I asked.

"Not sure, so far they have pretty much left me alone while you are around." Percy shrugged.

"Well at least I am good for something." I joked.

"Yup, I guess I have a good reason to keep you around." He joked back.

"Hey." I exclaimed mock outraged.

"Haha. So tell me about your old school?" He asked and effectively changed the subject.

I told him about my old school for the rest of lunch while we both ate our pizza. The rest of the day was pretty easy, even though Percy wasn't in any of my afternoon classes he still made sure that I knew how to get to the right rooms. By the end of the day I was ready to go home and explore New York before starting my homework. Percy was walking me to the parking lot when I asked him if he would like to join me.

"Thanks for the offer, but this is my girlfriend's last night in town. She heads back to San Fransisco tomorrow morning so we are hanging out all night."

"Your girlfriend?" I asked surprised and kind of hurt. Even though I had only known him a day I was starting to form a very big crush on the guy. He hadn't mentioned a girlfriend all day either.

"Yes, Annabeth. That's her right there." He said pointing to a girl that was leaning against a motorcycle in the parking lot. The first thing I noticed about her was that she was very pretty, I also noticed that most of the boys around the parking lot had realized the same thing. Annabeth had curly blond hair that looked like it could easily belong to a princess and stormy gray eyes, she also looked very athletic. She ignored all of the stares she was receiving as she made her way over to us.

"Hey Perce, who's your friend?" She asked looking me over calculatingly.

"Annabeth this is Tessa, Tessa this is my girlfriend Annabeth. Tessa is new to Goode this year so I have been showing her around today."

"That's so sweet of you. Oh and it's really nice to meet you- I was really worried that Seaweed brain here was going to turn into an anti-social hermit without Rachel here."

"Thanks for the confidence booster, Wise Girl, I thought you loved me." Percy said mock hurt, this time holding his hand to the right side of his chest.

"I thought we discussed your horrible nickname."

"Oh just drop it Annabeth, you know you love it."He teased.

"Just give me a kiss you dork." Annabeth ordered and Percy seemed all to happy to follow her orders. The kiss was short, but obviously passionate, and I felt all of the hopes that I had been forming all day crash and burn. Suddenly wanting to be away from their gooey couplyness I cleared my throat and they broke apart to look at me.

"Thanks so much for showing me around today Percy, I really appreciated it, but I have to go my mom is here to pick me up. It was nice to meet you Annabeth." I said before hurrying off towards the other side of the school. Once I was behind a wall and out of view from the couple I texted my mom to have her come and get me.

I looked back towards them to see them climbing onto the bike that Annabeth had originally been leaning against, Annabeth wrapped her arms tight around Percy's waist and her face was snuggled into the small of her back. I don't know what I was expecting to see, but I knew as I turned back that I had only been torturing myself further. I guess I would just have to face the fact that Percy would never be more than a friend to me, and I guess I could handle that because he seems like a pretty awesome friend to have.

Well at least this was not my worst first day of school, I thought as I climbed into my mom's car and watched Goode High disappear behind us. Only three years left though, I thought wistfully.

**So please leave me a review with your thoughts, and I will update the next time inspiration for a good one-shot hits me (reviews always seem to give me inspiration *hint hint nudge nudge*). All of the chapters in this story are one-shots, but some of my OCs might get another chapter down the line. Please tell me what you think, I love getting your input! Review! Review! Review!**


	2. Jerry Matthews

**Hi, if you have a chance, please go and like the Divergent Fanpage that a friend of mine and I have created, link is on my profile. I'm ****-TheDivergentCastor, and we really need some likes. Well know that I have finished shamelessly advertising myself, here is the update that you all deserve! :D**

**Jerry P.o.V.**

"There is nothing that I hate more than an unexpected underdog, and Goode is exactly that. They have not had a winning season in almost twenty years, and now with Percy Jackson on their team they cannot seem to be stopped." Coach Brady was more crabby than usual today, and thats saying something. While the man is normally just bitter and belligerent, today he makes a rattlesnake look downright friendly.

"I can see it in all of your eyes, you guys are underestimating them. You all need to forget about what happened last year, last year we might have beat them, but last year they didn't have a star. And to get all of your heads in the game, I want you all in the pool and give me fifteen laps in two minutes, if anyone doesn't make it you all start over. Now suite up!" He growls and stomps off towards the pool, the team and I grumbling, but quickly changing and following behind him.

It took us two tries to get all fifteen in, and then after that- even though we were all out of breath- Coach proceeded to push us harder then he had all season. We are going to crush Percy Jackson tomorrow; I'm sure of it.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

Goode's pool is a lot different than it was last year-nicer. It makes sense, they start winning some meets, and they start getting some cash from the district. They have all new stands, that are full to the brim with fans- which is extremely different from last year when only two parents showed up to watch them. Our side had as many fans as we can hope for at an away game, parents and friends that pretty much come to every meet, we don't have quite the following as Goode seems too. They also had a snack shoppe put in the pool commons, and that was where I spotted the one and only, Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth was new to Frank Lloyd Wright's school of Architecture and Design this year, entering in as a sophomore, which is virtually unheard of. The student body at FLW is very selective, and normally you either make it in as a freshman, or you aren't in, thats just the way it is, but Annabeth is special.

All of the guys are sporting a major crush on her, and have been since the first time she walked in the first day of school. She was new, gorgeous, smart, witty, athletic, and didn't take crap from anyone. She punched Rob Fanten when he touched her butt on the first day.

So I, like every other member of the male population in our school has thought she was a hot commodity ever since. We have only two classes together, Honors English 10 and an Into to Oceanography, other than that Annabeth's classes are way too advanced for me. I was shocked to see her here, she had never even come to a home event, but there was no mistaking the curly blonde hair or calculating gray eyes.

"Look," I said elbowing my friend Jake, and pointing over at Annabeth.

"Holy crap..." He exclaimed, "What do you think _she_ is doing here?"

"No idea," I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly.

"Annabeth has never really struck me as _rah rah school _spirit type," Jordan chimed in noticing who we were talking about.

"We should go and talk to her," I declared striding towards her, my friends following half-heartedly behind. Another thing that makes Annabeth all the more attractive, is that she has shot down every guy that has asked her out so far- and there has been a lot- so every guy wants to be the one that she says yes too. Nobody knows why she continually turns down some of the most popular, and good looking, guys at our school, she has never offered up a reason, but nobody really cares that much.

"Annabeth, is that you?" I ask playing dumb, she looks up from the dollar she had been twiddling in her fingers while waiting for the line to move.

"Oh, hi... Er, you're Jerry, right? You're in my English class, right?" She stumbled over her words a bit, obviously trying to remember where she knows me from, but hey she remembered, and thats all that matters in my book.

"Yeah, I am. It's cool to see you here, nice of you to cheer us on." I say trying my best to charm her.

"How do you guys know that I'm cheering for you?" She asks with a cheeky smirk on her face, its hard for me to tell if she is being serious or not, but I laugh just in case. Its more of an uncomfortable chuckle, really.

"Yeah, right; like you are here to cheer for those Goode High losers, we can beat these guys in our sleep," Jake says with the same superior expression that always seems to be glued to his face. He's a good guy, but he's the best swimmer on our team, and he knows it, so he likes to make sure that everyone else knows it as well. He can get a little irritating at times.

"I don't know, I heard that Percy Jackson is a force to be reckoned with." Annabeth presses on with a sly smile on her face, which really makes me wish I could know what she was thinking about.

"Jackson? That shrimp is a joke, he's just been getting lucky, Lenny could beat him." Jake continued to smack talk, and bringing the slowest swimmer on our team into the conversation. Lenny gets picked on a lot because he is scrawny, but he's a pretty decent guy, I chose not to say anything about Jake's not s subtle jib though.

"Well I guess we'll see then." Annabeth muttered with an angry glint in her eye, she stomped away from the stand out of the pool area and down the hallway, obviously not caring that she didn't get what she had been waiting for.

"Hey baby, when we win maybe I'll let you help me cool down... and heat back up again." Jake called after her, obviously liking that he had pissed her off.

"Not cool, dude. You don't want to end up like Rob," I said trying to remind him about the last guy who had done something that made her mad.

"Chill out, she likes it. All of the girls love themselves some Jake."

"HEY! MATTHEWS, PETTERSON STOP GOSSIPING LIKE SCHOOL GIRLS AND GET YOUR A- I MEAN BUTTS INTO THE LOCKER ROOM. NOW!" Coach roared at us, we automatically dropped what we were talking about and ran after the rest of the group. We all quickly changed and then headed over to the board where coach was writing out strokes, I was swimming backstroke against the infamous Percy Jackson. Jake, who was doing the breaststroke, was also racing against Jackson.

"Oh yeah boy, Jackson won't know what hit him." Jake hooted and hollered until coach told him to shut up- which was only about a second after he started.

"Anyone who thinks that they can beat Percy Jackson without giving their race everything they've got is a fool, a fool that will be sitting this one out. Do you understand Petterson?" Coach said looking Jake dead in the eye.

"Yeah," Jake said slinking over to one of the benches.

"Well, I have nothing left to say. I've preached to you idiots all season, this is our last meet, don't take it for granted. Swim with your hearts, men, and don't give up. Now head out." Coach ordered. We hurried out of the locker room, and headed out into the pool area. No matter how many times I do it, I still feel awkward walking into a crowd of people with just a speedo on.

I looked over at Goode's bench and immediately spotted Percy Jackson, from the videos coach had made us watch of him swimming. I had to give it to the guy, he was pretty good looking, messy black hair and a muscular body. I was more preoccupied with the calculating looks he was giving all of us though, like he was sizing us up. I don't have quite the same confidence as Jake does about going up against him. I looked over towards the aways seats and couldn't find Annabeth, maybe Jake drove her away. At least she wouldn't be here to see me lose to Jackson, that would be really embarrassing.

When we were all sitting on the bench watching our swimmers in their races I couldn't help comparing this team to the bunch of losers that Goode was last year, Jackson wasn't carrying them all, like coach had made it sound. He had built a team around him, they had some really strong swimmers, I recognize some of them from last year, and I can't help but wonder how on earth he pulled it off. By the time it was down to the last two races we were pretty even in scoring. Goode was one point behind us- we just had to hold them.

My team cheered for me as I headed to the pool, but the cheers for Jackson overwhelmed the room. He was who everyone was all here to see, I was just the person standing in the way of their undefeated season. He seemed way to calm as he stood before his lane, smiling around at people in the room, even waving at a few people. Finally he looked over at me and held out his hand.

"Hey man, good luck." He said, I ignored his hand and turned back to the pool, I was not going to let him get in my head. When the whistle blew we were off. The pool has always been a place where I felt in control, but there was nothing I could do. He was like a bullet, pure speed as he kicked off and sped down the pool. I did my best to keep up with him, but he was like a fish, and I was a little kid trying to catch him with my hands- just as it looked like I was catching up to him, I really wasn't. The race was over much too quickly and he ended up beating me by five seconds, an unheard of defeat for me. The cheering was mad as I pulled myself out of the pool, and slunk back to the bench unable to look Coach in the eye.

Jake, seemingly undeterred by Percy Jackson's previous performance, strutted over to the pool and looked at the water with a fierce determination. Once the whistle blew, he did a better job of keeping up with him... at first. Jake was fast, but not quite fast enough. Percy pushed past him halfway back and beat him by thee seconds. To say that Jake was shocked would be an understatement. This was his first loss all season and I could see by the mutinous look on his face that he was not going to take it gracefully.

Jackson, on the other hand, was all smiles as he made his way back to his bench and grabbed his things before racing towards the crowd and pulling someone out of the stands. The someone being a hot blonde, that just happened to be the girl who had captivated my thoughts since September third. This was insanity, how on Earth did the two of them know each other? And they sure seemed to know each other well by the way that she threw her arms around him when he picked her up for a victory hug, even though he was soaking wet. When he put her down, they went back over by the bench and she started talking to a few of his teammates like she knew them. I was seriously starting to get the feeling that she was not here to cheer for her school at all- she was here to cheer for Percy Jackson and I had to find out why.

"Come on, man." I said to Jake and he quickly followed behind, obviously happy to be doing something rather than sitting around while coach glared at all of us. As we neared the bench I could hear what they were saying, and I didn't like it at all.

"You were great Seaweedbrain!" Annabeth enthused putting her arm around his shoulder.

"Thanks, Wise girl, I know that you think I'm totally awesome now, right?" He joked, his arm was around his waste, and she didn't seem to care that he was holding her very close to him.

"Don't let it go to your head," Annabeth smirked and Percy smiled back at her before giving her a small kiss on the lips. I guess I can tell everyone at school why she said no to everyone. SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND! This really sucks, and what sucks the worst is the fact that her boyfriend is the guy that was able to beat me. I was just going to turn back, but Jake is not the turning back type. In my hesitation to approach them he had charged forward.

"So I guess you think you are so fricken' great, don't ya' Jackson. Well I'm here to tell you that you suck! Who cares about one race?" Jake, who has never been the best at creating original insults, sneers in his face. Jackson just raises his eyebrows at him while Annabeth chuckles.

"Wow, that really hurts man. I suck? Wow, I should just go cry in the corner now shouldn't I?" Percy says his voiced heavily laced with sarcasm.

"Wow Jake, so much for me helping you cool down, huh?" Annabeth says with a smug grin on her face.

"Shut up Chase, you're just a prude who doesn't know how to have any fun. You two deserve each other. You're both losers."

"Hey, you can say what you want about me." Percy says stepping closer to Jake with a menacing look on his face. "But don't you dare make fun of my girlfriend." He growls and the punches Jake in the face, hard. Jake, not expecting the blow, fell back into the pool; luckily they were standing near the deep end so he didn't hit his head on the bottom.

Percy turns around to look at Annabeth only to be smacked across the face, to which he doesn't look surprised, in fact all of his buddies are cracking up.

"I can handle myself Seaweed Brain. I don't need you to defend me like I'm weak."

"I know that you're not weak Annabeth, I just don't like hearing people say bad things bout you." Percy pouts holding his face. Annabeth considers him for a second and then decides not to be mad, I guess, because her expression softens and she pulls his hand away and looks at his face, where a red mark is forming.

"That was a pretty good slap," she remarks with a smile on her facing, which causes the Goode guys to crack up again.

"Man, I love your girl Perce." One of the guys says.

"Not as much as I do," Percy replies giving Annabeth a disgustingly mushy look. No longer wanting to be near them, or get punched, I head back to the locker room, where the rest of the team, and Jake, are changing in silence.

"I hate Percy Jackson," I mutter.

"Me too." Jake agrees.

**AN: WOW, that was a pretty suckish update, but I have had really bad writers block for a while now, and I really wanted to give you guys a chapter. So sorry for the time that it took to get this to you guys. I hope you liked it, even just a little bit. Please REVIEW! It makes me happy. Oh, has anybody read House of Hades? I loved it! I felt so bad for Nico! So yeah review, and if anyone wants to talk bout HoH send me a PM. None of my friends have read it yet and I need to vent my feelings, Lol. **

**So yeah, review**

**Oh and like my page (See top)**

**Wow, I'm pushy, aren't I.**

**REVIEW! :)**


End file.
